


Imagine The Worst Thing Possible

by elizacon333 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Oops, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elizacon333
Summary: Ramona Donovan meets the Winchester boys during a routine hunt that doesn't go to plan. What happens when they figure out something they weren't supposed to know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is shitty so, sorry in advance.

       Ramona Valan Dovovan is not a typical 17 year old. She's been running from her past. Her mother taught her everything about the supernatural and how to kill it. The only thing she didn't know about was who her father was and where he is.

        She knows she's different from the others. Her, her mom, and her mom's boyfriend, Dimitri have been traveling the country hunting nasty little buggers that go bump in the night. Ramona knows her family isn't like the other families she learned that a while ago.

        When she was six she asked her mom why Dimitris face was different then the rest of the others. Her mom told her about the demons that were not only from the movies but from real life too. She said Dimitri was a good demon but Ramona could tell it wasn't so.

       Now here she is standing over her dead mom because Dimitri killed her. She doesn't even know why Dimitri did it, he just did. 'Ding' Ramona looks at her phone and sees she got an email.  
  

         Ramona, if _you're_ _reading_ _this_ _I'm_ _dead. I hope_ _I_ _died of natural causes but_ _if_ _I_ _didn't_ _you need to run._ _I've_ _taught you well, you should be able to be okay_ _. I love_ _you_ _so much. Your father would be so_ _proud_ _of the hunter you have become. I_ _didn't_ _want this life for you. I wanted you to have a stable home and two parents but with your powers_ _I_ _couldn't_ _give you it. With me dead you_ _should_ _gain my powers. I wish_ _things_ could be different but it ended this way for a reason. Te amo, mija. Diviértete, no vivas en el pasado. (I love you, daughter. Have fun, do not live in the past.)  
_Love,_  
_Mom_

     A tear falls down her face as she reads the short message. She's been on the road for a month, running from Dimitri. She looks down at her phone and saves the email. Ramona is currently on a hunt. A vamp nest which should be about five vamps, easy to take by surprise, right? She was incredibly wrong but right when the last vampire rips into her neck the door swings open and there's two men.

        Both tall, one with short blonde hair, the other with shaggy brown hair. The tall one slices the vampires head off and the one with blonde hair and apple green eyes catches her as she passes out. That vamp nest should've been easy but it wasn't. "Sam, get the first aid." The shorter one says to the taller one, Sam. "Here you go. Is she gonna be okay? Dean?" He asked when Dean didn't reply. He was to caught up in how beautiful and stunning this girl is.

        "Um.. yeah Sammy, she'll be just fine, once I get this sititched." He finally replied. Dean got the lighter and held it up to the needle sanitazing it and threads the needle. He stitches Ramona up and looks on her person for ID. He finds 12 different licenses and gives up on figuring it out who she is on his own. He carries her outside to his car which is a 1967 Chevy impala.

        He puts her in the back and gets in front with 'Sammy' beside him. They drive to the current shit hole motel and lay her on the bed where she shortly wakes up. She gets up suddenly and looks for any available weapons. "Woah! Easy there tiger!" He shouts and she glares at him.

       "¡Pinche cabrón! ¡¿Donde estoy, idiota?!" (Fucking dumbass! Where am I, Idiot?!)Ramona yells as she hits him and grabs the gun from the back of his pants. "English, por favor?" Dean pronounces horribly. "Where am I?! You dumbass!" She yells and he laughs putting his hands up as she points the gun to his head.

       "Okay, put the gun down." Sam says as he pulls his gun on her. "Okay, okay." She says slowly putting the gun down. Dean takes the gun away from her and Sam puts his gun down.   "Alright, who are you?" Ramona asks sitting back down on the bed still feeling a little light headed. "I'm Dean this is my brother Sam. We're the Winchesters." He states clearing his throat at the end.

         "Do you know how many demons want your head on a platter?! Let alone both of you?!" She asks rhetorically. In response she gets splashed with what she assumes is holy water. "Yeah not a demon." She says as she feels for her silver knife but can't find it. "Did you really search me while I was passed out?" Ramona asks as the boys grab her arm and cut her. "Ouch, Can you give me my things so I can leave?" She asks and Dean feels a bit odd at the idea of letting her go off by herself. "Sure thing. Here's both our numbers. Just call us if you need help?" Sam asks and Ramona shrugs and says a simple sure before grabbing her things and walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

        Their paths cross again on a werewolf hunt. This time she saves them. More importantly Dean who was pinned to the ground with a werewolf on top of him, a pure blood which was attacking people during the day. Ramona caught wind of the story and apparently so did the Winchesters.

          So, she shot the son of a bitch in the heart with a silver bullet. "Hey, Winchester! Remember me?" Ramona asks with a fake cheerful voice. "Sure do but I didn't catch your name." Dean replied as Sam came running into the picture catching his breath. "Dude, I came as soon as I heard the gunshot. Are you okay? Oh, hey, uhhh..." "Ramona Donovan" she fills in. "Thanks for saving my ass would be appreciated."

         She added as she helped Dean up. "Thank you, Ramona. Would you like to go for drinks?" He asked and she shrugged "You buying?" She asks and Dean gives her his charming smile and nods. Sam just watches this exchange with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, local bar in an hour?" Dean asks because he is covered in blood. "Yeah, take a shower pretty sure dogs blood stains." She says before walking away swinging her hips a bit more.

       Ramona goes back to her motel room and showers. She gets out and puts on a tight black dress planning on getting laid. She smirks tonight's gonna be fun, she thinks to herself. Romana leaves for the bar and sees Dean there. "Hey, so it's just you?" She asks and he nods. "Yeah Sammy's tired after not doing shit." He says and she chuckles. "Well, that's alright I've wanted to talk to you since I saw you." He leans over the bar and moves her hair out of her face. She leans into his touch and his hand stays there for a moment. Dean sucks in a breath and they take shot after shot after shot. Until they're both drunk.

        "So, how'd you get into the life?" Dean asks clearly inebriated. "My mother dragged me into it and my father is.. I have no clue. I have an aunt in Arizona, tiny mexican woman." She responds, drunk too. "You wanna get out of here?" He asks and she nods. "We can go to my room?" She says and they leave walking to the motel room where Dean pushes her against the wall kissing her. He lifts her legs and hooks them around his waist as he sucks on her neck. They move to the bed where her dress is thrown on the floor.    

        Ramona wakes up with a strong arm around her waist and her chest pressed to Deans. "Hey beautiful." Dean says and she sighs pressing a finger to his lips. "This beautiful lady has a killer headache." She whispers as he nods and kisses the top of her head. "Sorry." Dean apologizes getting up and heading in the bathroom. "Hey, you wanna join me?" He asks poking his head out of the bathroom. Ramona gets up and runs to the bathroom after getting a change of clothes.

        After their shower they get dressed and head out the door to meet Sam at a greasy little diner. "Oh, hey Romana. How are you?" Sam asks and she just holds her head and groans. "I have a fucking headache." She says just as Sam reaches in his pocket and gives her a bottle of pain relief. "Man, you're a life saver." She says taking four and handing them to Dean who gladly takes them. "Hello, what can I get ya?" "I'd like a lot of bacon and pancakes would be lovely with a milkshake?" Ramona asks and the boys just stare. "I'll have today's special and Sammy here will have a salad." Dean says after a second. "Sure thing, hun." The waitress says after writing it down and leaving.

         "I've never meet a girl with the same appetite as Dean before." Sam says thoughtfully and Dean just stares yet again. "So, there's a case two towns over, a lady was stabbed to death in a locked room." Sam says after a beat or two. "Sounds great Sammy but I'm not staying with you lot." Ramona says after taking a big sip of drink. "Yeah, don't call me Sammy and you're not safe alone." Sam says with bitchface #33. "Yeah, yeah, Sammy-" Ramona says takes out a gun and sets it on the table. "-I make it safe." She finishes and puts it away just before the waitress comes with the food.

       "Ramona, that's not what he meant and I could easily take your gun away." Dean says taking a bite of bacon from her plate. "I'll tell you what, you take this gun away from me and I'll work the case with you. Do we have a deal?" She says over a mouthful with her hand out for Dean to shake. "Deal" he says shaking her hand.

         They finish breakfast with Dean and Ramona making juvenile jokes. They head to the motel where Dean attempts to take her gun from her failing five times he tries again, this time tickling her and gets the gun. "Ha! Now you have to go on the hunt with us." Dean says and they kiss and Sam clears his throat which stops them from taking it further. "Fine, I'll hunt with you." She says


	3. Chapter 3

       "Yeah, The victims name is Vicki Grace Pedraza she had a child, Gina Anne Pedraza that was killed in a home invasion. So I'm guessing ghost child. Find the burial site, yada, yada, yada, and done." Ramona talks into the phone eyeing a cute blonde. "How'd you figure that out?" Dean asks on the phone. "Something called the internet and I'm usually right about these things." She says smiling at that gorgeous blonde working at the bar.

       "Find the grave. I got to go. Byeeeee." Ramona hangs up and walks over to the blonde. "Now, I see why everybody comes here." The blonde smiles and chuckles a bit. "What can I get ya?" "Vodka and soda, you know what? Hold the soda." The blonde gets out a glass and pours the vodka. "Oh mid day drinking? Whats up? The names Leah by the way." "Oh, it's just work. The names Mona, by the way." Ramona says with a wink.

         The boys are in the motel room and Ramona just hung up as Dean took a deep breath. "Huh? She figured out the case. Look up Gina Pedraza and find her grave, she's now a ghost with mommy issues." Sam raises his eyebrows and laughs taking out his laptop. "So, you gonna be sad when she leaves?" Sam asks half serious. "Huh? Who?-" Sam points to his bed where Ramona's bra is. "-Oh, her? Yeah sure." He says trying not to let his emotions show. "Okay man, whatever you say." Sam sighs and turns back to his research. 

        About an hour later the door opens and Ramona comes in drunk with a smile. "I got some PUSSAY! Boys! Where are they?!" She asks and sighs. _Welp,_ _I_ _guess_ _they're_ _digging that grave._ _Oh well! More room for meeee!_ She thinks to yourself laying down on the bed after taking her dress off. _Surprise Dean!_ Ramona falls asleep.

        The boys come in to find her passed out and Dean covers her up as Sam stares at him since his motherly side doesn't come out to often. "What?" Dean asks after he realizes he was being stared at. "Nothing." Sam says after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Okay I'm gonna take a quick shower." Dean states rifiling through his bags looking for sweatpants. "Dean, come here." They hear Ramona say half asleep.

        Dean walks over to her and sits her up. "Dean, I missed you." She said like a little kid. "I missed you too, baby." Sam watches the exchange curiously. "Here put this on." He helps her put on his shirt which is too big for her. Dean sighs and heads for the bathroom after making sure she's okay. He takes a quick shower and comes out finding Ramona curled up in a corner.

     "She had a nightmare. She wouldn't get back on the bed. She's drunk out of her mind, I'm guessing." Dean walks up to her and makes cooing noises. Ramona must've fallen asleep in the corner because she jolted awake and into his arms. "Dean." She whispers his name like it's sacred. "Shh, Ramona it's okay. Let's get in bed, yeah?" She nods shaking just a bit. Sam watches this yet again, confused. They get in bed while Sam searches on his laptop, in the dark, about this mysterious girl who cracked Dean Winchester.  
 

        In the morning Ramona wakes up with a strong arm around her waist and her chest pressed to Deans yet again. The door opens and there's Sam with three coffees and two bags of food. "Ramona take a shower me and Dean have to talk." Sam says having bad news to tell Dean. "You don't tell me what to-" she smells herself and gags. "- Oh shit! Sorry babe." She says pressing a kiss to Deans cheek. "Its fine. What's up Sam?" Dean asks sleepily getting up after Ramona leaves bed. "Um... She's 17, Dean." Sam says gritting his teeth.

      Dean walks to the bathroom door and knocks. "So, I'm guessing you heard that?" A "Yep" comes through to the other side. "Get some clothes on and get out here!" Dean shouts and after a couple of minutes. "Its true and before you yell at me for not telling you, let me explain?" "Yeah, please explain how you forgot to mention the huge age gap!" Dean yells and Ramona jumps and gets in a defensive stance, ready to fight her way out.

      "Look, I'm sorry for yelling it's just that I'm old enough to be your father." Dean says a little disgusted at that. "I'm sorry. It's just all these aliases gets bundled in my head and I forget which one Iam sometimes. I guess I got one too many concussions, huh?" She lies easily and Dean believes her, just not Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

          "So, when I met you I was a little foggy." Ramona says and Dean soaks it up. "It's okay but we can't continue this... thing." Dean says and her face falls. "Yeah, I understand." She says not understanding at all, she thought he liked her. "Let me just take a shower and I'll be out of your life." Ramona cheerfully adds. "Mona, don't be like that." "Its Ramona to you." Ramona says walking in the bathroom, slamming the door.

          She takes her shower and is surprised to still see them there. "You know I could've checked out myself, this is my room." Ramona says. "Yeah, we're not letting you go off by yourself now that we know you're a teenager." Sam states and Ramona sighs.

     "¡Pinche puta! Fuck, guys, I am a legal adult in at least five documents. Don't tell me what to do!" (Fucking Whore) She yells getting in a defensive stance, again. "No! We are not letting something bad happen to you!" Dean yells and Ramona punches him as he moves forward and Sam unsure of what to do because he doesn't want to harm her. He tries to grab her but she ducks causing him to run into Dean.

         She then grabs a gun and points it at them. "I'm gonna pack my bags and if you dare make a move I'll shoot." She declares and they hold their hands up. She packs almost never taking her eyes off them.

       When she's done packing she goes up to Dean and kisses him on the cheek "Lo siento, mi querido."(I'm sorry, my dear.) "What?" Dean asks right before she hits him in the head with the butt of the gun. She then throws it at Sam and hits him in the head knocking them both out. "¡Adios muchachos!" (Bye, boys!) She shouts walking out the doors. Ramona throws her bag in the back of a random car she finds and hot wires it. 

        When Dean wakes up it's with Ramona gone "shit!" He shouts staring at Sam who is also on the floor. He crawls over there and shakes him awake "Dean, what happened where is she?" He asks looking around rubbing his forehead. "Fuck! Sam she's gone!" Dean shouts standing up and kicking a chair which fell to the floor during their fight. "We can try tracking her gps?" Sam suggests and Dean shakes his head. "She's too paranoid, she's in danger and she's 17 and... We gotta save her. Sam, we got to." Dean says sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands. "Where would she go... Didn't she mention an Aunt in Arizona?" Sam shrugs and Dean grabs the keys. "It's a start?" Dean grabs their bags and puts them in the trunk.   
         

     Ramona drives into her hometown which brings back a lot of memories.   
      _"Honey, we gotta move!" Elena yells frantically at 7 year old Ramona. "Dimitri, can you get the bags in the car?" Elena asks and_ _Dimitri_ _grunts like a Neanderthal and grabs the bags. "I_ _don't_ _understand why we gotta move again." Ramona pouts and her mom lifts her chin up. "Honey,_ _we're_ _going to Aunt Rileys for a while." She explains and the little one nods._  


As Ramona pulls into the driveway she wipes a tear away. Her aunt opens the door with a shotgun which is quickly put down when she sees it's just Ramona. "¡Mona, mucho tiempo sin verte!" (Long time no see.) She says as Ramona gets out the car. "Hola, tia. Esta bien?" (Hello aunt. How have you been?) Ramona says as she's pulled into a hug by Riley. "I've been good." Riley answers in English and Ramona gasps. "You learned english?!" Her aunt nods and helps her get her bags in the house.

      "What brings you here?" Riley asks and Romana sighs. "It's a long story. You know the Winchesters, they're after me." "Sí, muy grande en el mundo de las brujas. Muchos demonios los quieren." (Yes, they're big in the witch world. A lot of demons want them.) Riley finishes and scowels. "How did you meet them?" She asks and Ramona sighs again. "I might've slept with Dean Winchester." Her aunt gasps and hits the table.

      "¿Qué quieres decir? ¡respóndeme!" (What do you mean? Answer me!) Ramona lays her head on the table and responds with "Tuve sexo con él, ¿está bien?" (I had sex with him, okay?) Riley starts crying and muttering something in spanish. "¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Mija!" Riley crys out just as the door opens and in comes the Winchesters.

       "How'd you track me?" Ramona asks and Dean looks confused. "Uh... gps. How do you know her?" He asks pointing to Riley. "She's my aunt and I didn't know my phone had gps. Huh?" Dean sits down just as Riley throws a knife that hits the wall right where his head was. "Hey! I didn't know! I didn't know she had a kid." Dean yells at her.


	5. Chapter 5

            "Tu enfermo hijo de puta! ¿Qué estabas pensando que ella es 17 de todos modos! ¿Y qué pasaría si no supieras? ¡Mierda!" (You sick son of a bitch! What were you thinking! she is 17 anyway! And so what you did not know? Shit)Riley curses at him in spanish.

        "You know I don't speak Spanish!" Dean yells flipping the table over while Sam just stands there confused. "Wait. Dean, you didn't know who had a kid?" He asks trying just like Ramona is, to figure out what the fuck is happening. "Her mom Charlotte Tonra, one of my flings back in the day. Sam, that's my kid." He says pointing to Ramona with a shaky hand.

_17 years ago_

_"Hey,_ _I'm_ _Dean_ _and_ _I'm_ _new here, you mind showing me around?" Dean asks a hispanic girl that looks to be around 16. "Oh, sure._ _I'm_ _Elena Tonra" She says twisting her hair in between two fingers and reaching out her other_ _hand_ _to shake his. Dean might have noticed she held on for too long but kept quiet about it._

_"So, Elena, anything fun happens around here?" Dean asks trying to find something fun to do in this boring nameless town. "Oh, yeah. There's this party happening tonight, you can come if_ _you_ _want_ _?" Charlotte knew she was being too straightforward but_ _couldn't_ _stop herself. Something about those green eyes._

_"I_ _would_ _love to, Elena._ _What_ _time is it?"_ _He said giving_ _her_ _his charming smile. She nods and starts walking towards the exit. "Well,_ _it's_ _tonight at_ _around_ _9\. 123 ocean avenue, and I_ _already_ _went to school so_ _I'm_ _heading home. My parents are barely_ _around_ _if you want to_ _come_ _with?" Elena asks as_ _she's_ _walking_ _. "Uh... sure thing." He says walking to her. "My bike is_ _right_ _over here." she responds waving her hand and all of a sudden a motorcycle appears against the wall._

_"You're either a demon or the witch we're hunting." Dean says pushing her against the wall and putting a knife up to her throat. "_ _I'm_ _a good witch, asshole." Elena says through gritted teeth. "Prove it!" Dean shouts in her face. She puts two fingers on his forehead and all of a sudden Dean sees the future where_ _she_ _saves him from a bullet._

_"Does that prove enough?" She asks as_ _Dean_ _let's_ _her go. "Yeah, thank you." She_ _puts_ _her_ _hands_ _up and gets on her bike. "Well, now you_ _have_ _to earn my trust back." She says winking as she rides away. Leaving_ _Dean_ _stunned,_ _something_ _about those brown eyes._

_On monday,_ _Dean_ _was by her_ _locker_ _and she smirked opening it up. "I got you something." Dean says taking a small book out of his jacket pocket. "Better_ _not_ _be another knife to the throat." She says before looking at_ _the_ _old book in his hands. "Huh? What is it?" She asks and_ _Dean_ _smiles._

_"Its filled with all kinds of protection spells and symbols from books_ _I_ _got from my Uncle Bobby." He says smiling real big. She smiles back and takes_ _the_ _book. "Thank you. Now, we can have some fun. ¿Vamonos?" Dean nods and they walk out. "My sister_ _drive_ _me to school today, do you_ _have_ _a car?" Dean nods and they walk to his baby. "Holy shit! Nice car!" She yells as_ _they_ _get_ _in_ _Dean_ _thanks her and she gives him directions to her house._

_When_ _they_ _get there the doors wide open. "_ _Stay_ _here and lock the doors." He tells Elena and she nods as he pops the trunk and gets a gun. She stays in the car and_ _Dean_ _goes in the house and finds nobody there. He goes back to his baby and she unlocks the doors. "There's no one in there i just need you to tell me if anything is missing." She nods and gets out sighing. "Fuck, my sister_ _might've_ _left_ _the door open." She says after_ _checking_ _to_ _make_ _sure_ _nothing_ _is missing._ _"Yeah probably_ _Dean_ _says_ _tucking_ _his gun in his pants. "So, what do_ _you_ _want to do?" Asks Elena. "_ _I've_ _got an idea." Dean kisses her and they move to the_ _couch_ _where he takes her virginity._


	6. Chapter 6

Present day.  
      "¡Mierda! ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tienes que serlo, no hay manera de que seas mi padre!" (Shit! You're kidding, right?! You have to be, you're not my father!) Ramona shouts as all the glass breaks in the house. 

       "Yeah, your mother did that when she told me she was pregnant." Dean says sadly with tears in his eyes. "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" (How could this happen?) She asks running to the sink throwing up at finding out she slept with her own father. Dean throws up right beside Sam and Sam looks horrified. "Dean, you had a kid?" Sam asks in shock and Ramona starts dry heaving. Dean nods and walks out the door. 

      Dean gets in the car and starts remembering her mother. That means Ramona is a witch. How come she hasn't used her powers? Sam enters the car and they drive in silence to a bar. "Are we going to talk about this?" He asks and Dean shakes his head. "No." Sam gets out first and walks into the bar leaving Dean to reminisce. 

       Ramona is left with Riley who is praying over her. "Tia, detener!" She shouts and grabs her coat heading to the bar. "¡Vuelve aquí!" (Come back here!) She hears her aunt shout as she runs out the door.   
         
       Ramona runs to the bar and sits in a stool at the bar out of breath. "I'll have a whiskey. Make it a double." The bartender nods and pours the drink walking away to serve the other patrons.  

       Ramona looks around the bar and sees Sam, her uncle that thought makes her gag and she downs the whiskey. She gets up and looks at the bartender as she steals the bottle and walks out the door.   
        
      Sam sees this and follows her around the bar and waits for a couple of moments to talk to his niece. "Ramona, are you okay?" He asks and Ramona goes to run but finds she is cornered. "Fuck, hi tio." Sam raises an eyebrow and she sighs. "Hey?" He asks and Ramona sits down against the brick wall.   
     
    "You know you have nothing to be ashamed of." He says sitting beside her. She hands him the bottle and he gladly takes it. "He's still your father." Sam says and She groans throwing her head back. "I actually have a lot to be ashamed of and I slept with my father. Sam!"   
      
      Now it's Sam turn to down whiskey. "Yeah, but he's still your dad you should at least get to know him as a parent figure. Look how I turned out." Ramona gives him a bitch face and takes the bottle polishing it off. 

"Sammy, where'd you go?" Ramona sighs and goes to leave but Sam stops her cuffing her to him. "¡Tu eres es puto!" She shouts as Dean rounds the corner. "Sam, uncuff Ramona." He says sighing. Sam shakes his head and swallows the key.

"Sammy! You dick!" Dean shouts as Ramona sighs and accepts her fate. "Okay, what do you want?" She asks Sam as he stands up wobbling a bit. "I want you two to stop acting like babies and I wanna get to know my niece." He says walking to the impala with Ramona and Dean trailing him.

Once they get to the motel room Ramona collapses on the bed in exhaustion with Sam laying down beside her. "I'm I really gonna sleep in the same bed as you?" She asks and Sam scoffs. "Fine I'll be on the floor." He says as he moves to get up but Ramona pulls on the cuffs making him fall on top of her.

"You sleep here." She say snuggling into him. 'He smells good.' She thinks to herself and he wraps his arms around her falling asleep. "You giant." She says curling around him. They fall asleep like that and Dean enters the room with a sigh at them. He covers them up like he also did with the green eyed monster.


	7. Chapter 7

       Sam woke up to Ramona clinging onto him for dear life, he sighed as Ramona's eyes snap open. She instantly relaxes and nuzzles into his neck. The motel door opens and in comes Dean with a pained expression on his face. "I brought breakfast. I'm not gonna stay long. There is a hunt a couple days out and you two can stay here, braid each others hair. Until you decide to escape, Ramona." He says bitterly and Sam shoots Dean a look when her breathing becomes rapid.

       "I can't escape even if I wanted to." Ramona blurts out as she looks at Dean. "Why not?" Dean asks looking away from her. "The warding." She says simply and the boys do a double take. "The warding is for demons and angels. You're neither." Sam says as Dean gets holy oil out and walks to the back of the motel signaling Sam to follow. 

        Dean makes a circle and they get in it. Ramona sighs as Dean flicks his lighter and sets the oil on fire. "So, I'll step out, then Sam, and then you." Dean does as he said and Sam follows. Which leaves her in the circle with Sam's hand still in because of the handcuffs.

       They hear wings fluttering and all of a sudden Castiel is there. "Dean, Sam. I see you have met Ramona." Cas  says putting out the fire. "Cas, where have you been?" Dean asks as Sam hugs Ramona. Dean rolls his eyes. "I've had business to attend to. Why are you upset?" He asks tilting his head. "Don't worry about it." Dean snaps as Castiel nods, disappearing.

      "So, sweet daughter of mine. You're mother was an angel?" Ramona shakes her head. "No, she was part angel." She corrects him and Sam kisses the top of her head. "I... god, I love you Dean." She says as Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, you don't. I'm going to the bar." Dean says walking back to the motel room with Ramona chasing after him, dragging Sam along.  
          
        "I love you, you dick!" She yells. "You're a teenager you love everyone." Dean states and Sam pulls a bitchface. "Sam, watch after my _daughter._ " He leaves the room with that, leaving Ramona with tears in her eyes. Sam uncuffs Ramona and she walks to her bags taking out a bottle of painkillers. "No, put that down." Sam says grabbing the bottle from her. "Why?!" She asks and he sighs. "You can have whiskey but not this." He says gesturing to the bottle.  
     
         After about thirty minutes Sam and Ramona finished two bottles of whiskey and were drunk. "I love him y'know?" She says and Sam nods. "I know. He's an asshole sometimes." Sam replies taking another bottle out. "Mine!" Sam yells when she reaches for it. Ramona giggles and tackles him for it. She's straddling him reaching for the bottle that's so out of reach, when she looks in his eyes and feels his cock against her. "This is very comprisin' y'know?" She slurs. Sam blushes and leans in kissing her.  
    
         Ramona wakes up in bed next to her uncle, naked. "Holy shit!" She yells  sitting up quickly. "What?" Sam asks before opening his eyes and taking in the situation. "Fuck!" He curses and humps out of bed putting clothes on. Luckily it was early morning and Dean had not come back yet. Ramona jumps as the bathroom door is slammed shut. She gets up and pulls on clothes thinking of what little she remembers from last night. She goes to the forgotten bottle of painkillers and takes a handful.  
  
     "Ramona, you okay?" She hears Sam ask and Ramona nods her head feeling out of it. She passes out and Sam panicks, he sees the bottle and realizes more then half of it was gone. "Ramona, why?" He asks the unconscious Ramona. He calls Dean and then the ambulance. They take her to the hospital where Dean meets Sam. "Why did she take them?" Dean asks and Sam sighs looking down at the ground. "We slept together." He says lowly and Dean punches him.  
          
          
            


	8. Chapter 8

       "You what?!" Dean yells at Sam who is on the ground. He caught the attention of everyone in the waiting room with that punch. "That's my daughter!" Dean yells and storms out the waiting room. Sam gets up and waves at the people and sits in a chair sighing. Dean comes back and sits in a chair waiting for the doc to give them the news.  
        
       "Austin and Cline?"  A nurse in pink scrubs yells out and Sam stands up along with Dean. "Yes?" They both ask anxious and clearly showing it. "You can see her she's most likely not going to be awake. You're the fathers?" She asks and they both shake their head. "I'm the father and that's the uncle." Dean says pointing towards Sam following the nurse.  
      
           "Dean, I love ya so much. Oooh, Sam I love you too." Ramona says as they walk in. "Why'd you do it?" Sam asks and Dean just walks up to her and hugs her close. "I love you too. I'm so sorry." Dean says as Ramona just lazily wraps her arms around him. "Hey, I'm still standing, bitches!" She yells and Sam chuckles. "When can she be released?" Sam asks the doctor who he just noticed. "Until we're sure she isn't a harm to herself or others." The doctor leaves the room after her pager beeps.  
      
      Dean kisses the top of Ramona's head and Ramona looks up at him before they kiss. Sam looks away ignoring that feeling in the back of his head, that feeling that tells him to split them up. He doesn't because it's not his place. It's nobody's place to split them up. When they finally break the kiss, Dean lies beside her. Ramona curls up to him and Sam is watching, remincising, really. He's missing the times he had with Jessica.

            His heart pangs and he goes to the bathroom in the hospital room, puking in the loo. Dean hurries after him patting on his back while Sam  let's it all out. He has tears streaming down his face and Dean is rubbing his back like he's a little kid again. When Sam is done he wipes the tears away and rinses his mouth. "Poor Sammy!" They hear Ramona yell and they smile at each other. They walk out of the bathroom and Sam hugs Ramona. Dean says something about going to get coffee and leaves.

           Ramona looks up at him and he's holding her neck. She leans into his touch and she gasps as sparks fly. "Ramona, stop." Sam says his lips ghosting hers. "I don't wanna." She says as she presses her lips against his. He kisses back and suddenly he's being pulled off of her. He looks up and sees Dean questioning his eyes. "Ramona? Sam?" He asks eyes flickering between the two.  
    
          "De, leave Sammy alone!" Ramona yells sitting up in the bed trying to remove her IV. "Hey, no. I will, sweetie." Dean tells her racing to stop her from taking the IV out. "Okay." Ramona says like that clears everything before she falls asleep. "Dean, I'm sorry." Sam says as Dean stares at her. "It's fine, Sammy." He says sitting in the chair beside Ramona's bed, staring at her. "I'll be at the motel room." Sam says walking out the door, leaving Dean to look after Ramona.

When Sam got back to the motel room he falls onto Dean's bed. He thinks back to when they were young and the curious touches saved only when their father was away. The touches that they never talked about. When their father found out he forced Sam to leave. They never talked about it though. Back to Dean at the hospital room with him wondering how he made this mistake again.

          
       


End file.
